It is Wendi in Johto
by Narutoalwaythere
Summary: Wendi is a rich snob and She going to become a pokemon trainer
1. The Day they became pokémon trainer

A/N Wendi might seem like a Mary-sue to the cord but it going to change i little (If u dont like than dont read thanks) Also this take place in Alice world. She is a snob.

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny morning, and Wendi Richason would be get her first pokémon today from the goldenrod city pokémon center. Wendi wants to be a pokémon trainer seen she saw the pokémon league on the TV with her mother and father when she was five year old.<p>

She had waited 7 years for this day and it was finally coming true. Wendi it was just turning midnight and Wendi had not sleep the whole night she was to excited to go to sleep she was going to stay up all night till it was time to get her new pokémon.

She took the elevation all the way downstairs to the kitchen and had one her many butler make her pizza. If you have not realization Wendi is rich. She is rich because of her father Luke own the goldenrod city department store, Radio tower, Global trade station, and her mother Angel own a large purse company called In the poképurses her mother also won the ribbon cup in Kanto.

Been rich made Wendi really spoiled and made her a snob. The butcher made her pizza with the sauce on the top. Wendi saw the pizza and she made him making it over again. "Do people not know how to make the food that I hate stupid people," Wendi said loud enough that her butcher heard her.

"OG ishf hjahf" the butler said in a different language so Wendi didn't understand what he was saying. After Wendi got her pizza she started watch the pokémon sliver conference reruns that were record on the TV.

Wendi end up sleep on the couch. When it was 7am her mother woke up and rode the elevator down stair. She found her daughter at slept on the couch.

"Hey wake up Wendi," Angel said to her daughter. "Oh hey mommy," Wendi said waking up from sleep. "Wendi are you ready for pokémon journey," her mother asked. "Yes im ready I just need something to carry my stuff on and I need a pokémon," Wendi said.

"I got just the thing I will be right back," Wendi said as she went to the elevator. After Wendi mother went on the elevator her father came down the stairs. "Hi Wendi," Luke said to his daughter. "Hi daddy" Wendi said to her dad. Wendi's dad went into the kitchen and had the butler make him breakfast.

Wendi's Mother came back with a medium sized white purse that had a screen and keyboard that look like a laptop in her hand. "Wendi this is a present for you I had customable it is super high tech and specify for pokémon trainers. It can transform into large storage devices when you type storage in the keyboard.

Also it has a PC that is a computer and in it you can have your pokémon sent to you when you type pc into the keyboard. They made a portable one that trainers could carry around with them. It can also be charged by electric moves too." Angel said to Wendi.

"Thank you, so much mom," Wendi said. Then Wendi went back upside to her room. She change out of her Pj into a pink silk fabrics dress that go down to her mid thigh with white tights that stop at her ankle with black fancy shoe, diamond earring with her gold necklace that her grandma gave her.

Wendi type the word clothing storage into the keyboard and the purse transform in a large dresser that had a screen on the back. "FAITH" Wendi yell out for the maid she acutely liked.

Faith came running in the room. "Yes Miss Wendi?" Faith asked. "Faith can you pack my clothing from the closet into this dresser," Wendi asked "Anything for you Miss Wendi," Faith said. Faith was done packing clothing. "Faith thank you for packing my clothing," Wendi said.

"You're welcome Miss Wendi" Faith said as she. "Im going to miss when im on my adventures," Wendi said to Faith. "Im going to miss you Wendi," Faith said to her old friend. Wendi meted Faith when Faith's mother to her job and they became friends. Wendi went down stair.

"Goodbye mommy and daddy," Wendi said to her parents as she hugged both of them. But before she left her dad gave her a pink touch screen video pokégear. Wendi then finally left and started walking to the pokémon center with her purse and her pokégear clip to it.


	2. Off to a Wendi started

I dont own Pokemon not in a million year

* * *

><p>Wendi ran to the pokémon center downtown. Wendi walked into the pokémon center. Wendi finds Nurse Joy and give her the trainer letter she had got in the mail. " Oh you're the new trainer," Nurse joy said. "Yes im the new trainer and im here to get my starter pokémon and pokédex," Wendi said.<p>

Nurse joy took her to a room that had three Poké Balls were set up on a storage device. " These are the three pokemon you can chose from. Wendi decides that she would like to call out all three of the pokémon.

The three starter pokémon appear. A Totodile , Chikorita, and a Cyndaquil come out of the poke balls. Wendi pick the Totodile. "Are you a cute pokémon," Wendi said to the Totodile.

Wendi loves the cute Pokémon, and picks it up and hugs it. Totodile does like her too, and bite her. "You're so cute it hurts. Wendi realizes what happen."Hey that hurt what if I did that to you," Wendi said as she bit Totodile back.

"Totodile is just bite and you because she like you," Nurse Joy said as she recalls the other pokémon. Nurse Joy and Wendi and her new Totodile walk out to the desk of the pokémon center. Nurse Joy hands Wendi a pink Pokédex and six Poké Balls. Wendi recall her new Totodile. And she put the pokéball in her purse normal state. When Wendi steps outside the pokémon center, she finds a big crowd has gathered to cheer her on , including her mother, who forgot to give her supplies for her journey. She gives her a bag full of supplies, and starts explaining everything she packed for her.

Soon, Wendi sets off for the Goldenrod City gym, Then, a Meowth a walks out near them, and Wendi scans it with his Pokédex for more information. she is eager to catch it. Wendi decides to catch the Meowth. She calls out her Totodile. "Go Totodile use a hmm a water gun attack." Wendi said as her Totodile open it mouth Totodile releases a spiral of water from its mouth at the Meowth. Meowth dodge the water gun and is angered and its claw glow white.

It then repeatedly scratches Wendi and Totodile. Meowth then run away. The Pokédex explains that Meowth hate water. Wendi turns and notices a group of Meowth in the dark alley. She throws a rock at them, which only scares them away. However, she sees another Pokémon in the dark alley and throws another rock at it, which hits it in the back of its head.

When it turns to look at her, however, she realized that she did not hit a Meowth; she scans it with his Pokédex and learns that it is a Snubull, which is considerably less friendly than a Meowth. The Snubull chases her and Totodile. Just as the Snubull is about to attack Wendi and Totodile, Totodile use a water gun on it, knocking it out. Wendi don't try to caught the Snubull. She just pick up her Totodile and run away.

While running away she bump into, a boy with a Ditto, she quickly run away again not saying sorry or nothing. " someone don't have any matters," the boy with the ditto said. She find the gym which it next to a forest. Wendi looks up and sees an unknown Pokémon majestically running through the forest. "What was that," Wendi said as she brought out her pokédex. but her Pokédex could not identify the species.

she then try to open the door to the gym, but the door is lock. Wendi find a note on the window. "Sorry pokémon trainer I Whitney will not be here for a whole week because I am help at the normal type training school in Pewter city," The note said. Wendi brought out her pokégear and put up the map. She decide that she would go the gym in Ecruteak city instead. Wendi and her Totodile begin walking to Ecruteak city.


	3. The Ralts

I dont own pokemon sadly :( I think that doesn't mean i dont like to dream

Wendi's Pokemon

Totodile/female attack bite water gun leer scratch

* * *

><p>While walking to Ecruteak city Wendi and Totodile heard a cry of a pokémon.<p>

Wendi takes off running to find out what it is. Something's in trouble and she has to find it! Wendi bursts out of a bush to find a Ralts laying on rock.

The Ralts looked very ill. Wendi took out her pokédex and discover that Ralts have a psychic headache a headache that only happen to psychic type pokémon and it is super dangerous if it is not treated right away, so it would be best for them to get the Ralts to the National Park's Pokémon Center right away.

Wendi is still on the move, with Totodile not far behind. Wendi is going as fast as she can, but is forced to stop because the Ralts is getting worse.

Wendi finds out Ralt's psychic headache is getting worse, and she needs to come up with something fast.

She then finds a bundle of berries that her mother always gave her when she was sick, and tries to convince the Ralts to eat some of them. But the Ralts is too sick to eat, and Wendi is starting to worry that Ralts is giving up.

Suddenly, an icy wind blows past, and Wendi looks up to see Totodile using ice beam. Totodile is holding some of the berries, which it froze solid.

Wendi, getting an idea, wraps the berries in a towel from her bag, and uses it as a cold compress for Ralts. This calms and cools Ralts down, and Wendi once again tries to convince it to eat. It manages to take a bite this time.

Wendi is happy, because this means the Ralts still has a chance!

She asks Ralts to hang on just a little bit longer. Nurse Joy is angry at Wendi, wondering how she could let the Ralts get into such bad shape.

But Wendi explains that Ralts was left by it trainer and then Wendi beg her to help. "I do whatever I can," Nurse joy promises. Ralts is put in the intensive care unit.

From there, there is nothing she can do but wait. After 3 long hours, while Wendi silently pleads for Ralts to hang on.

Nurse Joy comes out, and tell her that "Ralts is going to be just fine!" nurse joy said. Wendi quickly runs in to see it, and it's just as happy to see her as Wendi is it.

It turns out that Wendi got her there just in time, had she been even an hour later, the Ralts might not have survived. Ralts has pulled through, and it would be fine by morning" Nurse Joy told Wendi.

When morning comes, Wendi is asleep on couches in the lobby, Totodile is asleep below.

Wendi rolls over, causing her blanket to drop onto Totodile. Waking them both up. After that Wendi go and sees Ralts However, the realization dawns upon Wendi...even those Ralts is all better, it have off where to go.

"Hey cutie do you want to come with me," Wendi asks Ralts. Ralts nods then Wendi throw a Poké Ball, which Ralts dives into for an easy catch. Sense it is already very late in the day Wendi decide to still at national park for another day.


	4. Stop In the Name of Bugs

Wendi's Pokemon Totodile Female Attack: Bite/Water Gun/Leer/Scratch/Ice Beam

Ralts Female Attacks: Confusion/ Growl/ Double Team/ Magic Leaf

* * *

><p>Stop In the Name of Bugs<p>

After I saved Ralts I decide to rest at the Johto's National Park which was hosting a Pokémon Bug-Catching Contest.

"Bug type Pokémon I love Bug Type pokémon!," I said in my head as I look at the Poster. "I have ton of story about amazing these contests were I have always want to be in one but I didn't have any pokemon to be allow," I said while look at one the poster.

The rules on the poster state that each participant is given a special "Park Ball". They are to enter the forest, and using only one Pokémon, capture the strongest Bug-type Pokémon they can find.

Whoever gets the strongest one wins the competition and, in addition to keeping the Pokémon they catch also wins a Sun Stone. I decides to finally enter the contest.

I went to the front counter and the man behind the desk. "I would like to take place in the bug catching contest," I told him. "That is great just fill out this paper and give it back to me and I will give you an id card," the man said. "Ok thank you so much," I said excited.

I had always love bug type pokémon and it might be because my mother she owns pokémon like a Beautifly and a Illumise back when she was a coordinator she always showed me pictures and told me story about them and show me pictures of them.

My mother released her bug type pokémon so they could start families of their own but never forget about them. While I was registering I saw a familiar face.

"Wilson," I said not to sure who it was. Wilson was someone I know before I was a trainer. My father and his father were friends so we used to play together when we were little.

I stop playing with him when I got a bit older because he was usually in the Goldenrod trainer school or out of town and also because I was busy being taught too however I was taught by my mother. "Is that you Wendi I didn't suspect you to be here and since when are you a trainer," He asked.

"I could say the same to you," I said. I started talking to him and find out that he was entering the contest as well. "I guess that mean I will just have to beat you then," I said friendly. "Not if I beat you," Wilson said.

Meanwhile somewhere near the national park two girls named Betsey and Pamela were also trying to enter the contest. Pamela had blond hair and wore a blue one piece outfit with thin straps and black tennis shoes. Betsey had brown hair she wore a white hat and tank top and blue jean shorts.

They were unable to register, due to the contest's rule that forbids anybody over the age of 16 from entering.

Not to be deterred from finding new Pokémon, Betsey and Pamela get a male contest employee to sneak them into the contest grounds. "Hey you two don't tell anyone that I'm doing this for you Ok." The employee said.

The National park contest had started. I had chosen to uses my Totodile in the contest. Wilson and I separated after the contest started.

I was venturing deeper into the forest to look for some really good bug pokémon. I quickly spotted a Beedrill. "Oh my it so cute I want it," I said as she jump and down in excitement. I really needed to learn to control myself around bug pokémon.

I ordered my Totodile to attack it, but before I could battle for one minute a blond hair girl appears and attacks it with her murkrow.

She easily captures it. "Hey what are you doing I was going to caught that pokemon," I said but she continues on her way, ignoring my protest. "Hey you I'm not done with you yet," I said. "Totodile used your water gun attack," I said but then realize Totodile wasn't there.

In another part of the forest Pamela attempts to use food. She succeed in luring a wild Venomoth towards her, she caught it with the help of her Murkrow.

Meanwhile, Wilson ordered Cyndaquil to start attacking trees, and manages to knock some wild Pineco out of their hiding spots. "Alright good job Cyndaquil After a short battle Cyndaquil manages to defeat them and the two continue on their way.

Back in the forest "We not giving up ok Totodile," I said reassuring Totodile. Then we continue on own hunt. We soon encountered a rare Scyther.

"Oh my goodness it the most cute bug type pokémon I ever saw," I said. "Totodile use a water gun attack," I told my Totodile. Totodile to use water gun and it went Scyther flying. But Scyther came down and using wing attack.

"Totodile use ice beam," Totodile used ice beam and froze Scyther wings. "Now Totodile use a Bite attack," I said. Totodile launched herself at Scyther with open jaws.

Totodile bit down on Scyther head. Scyther then used a fury swipe to get Totodile off but end up knocking itself out. I throw out the park ball.

The ball rock two time and then a another , finally the pokeball center turned white.

After catching the Scyther Totodile and I walk through a bush and accidentally disturb a large swarm of Beedrill who swoop down to attack them.

"Beedrills I don't like beedrills," I shouted as I ran away Totodile and I ran from where we caught Scyther and end up run into Wilson.

"Wilson help us," I shouted. The Beedrills appeared. "Ok Cyndaquil uses an Ember attack," Wilson said. Cyndaquil shot fire at the Beedrill. "Ok now Totodile uses your ice beam on them too," I said it defeat some of the Beedrill.

In response to this new threat Wilson's Cyndaquil suddenly evolves into a Quilava and easily deflects Bee's attack. "Alright my Cyndaquil evolve into Quilava," Wilson said. "It is not time to celebrated," I said still battling the Beedrill with my Totodile.

"Ok Quilava help Wendi with a flamethrower attack," Wilson said to his newly evolved pokémon.

With that attack Quilava and Totodile got the rest of the Beedrill to leave and then the bell signaling the end of the contest rung.

Just the two girls were in the forest. "This contest was a complete waste of time Giovanni wouldn't want any these pokémon," Betsey said.

"Not really I caught a new pokémon that will help me caught better for the boss and we can always steal the sun stone from the winner," Pamela said. "I guess you are right," Betsey said.

With the Scyther I caught I was able to win the contest, I got to keep the Scyther and was awarded a Sun Stone.

After receiving my rewards the girl from earlier and another girl came out of the forest with two Murkrow. "Hey who are they," Wilson said. "Wouldn't you like to know just hand over that sunstone Blondie and no one will get hurt," Pamela said to me. "Oh this here take it I don't need I'm happy just with my Scyther," I said and throw it at them and they took off running with it.

"That was really weird wasn't it Wilson," I said and look at my Scyther and poke at it wings.


	5. Stop misjudgement miss princess

Drowning in Misjudgment

It was evening and Wendi was walking still walking to Ecruteak City. She was walking near the bank of a river with a quick current. She had recall her Totodile because she was still sleepy. Wendi was still walking when the ground started shaking. Wendi saw a group of Ponyta running toward her. The ground started shake more and more. Wendi the part of the bay of the river where Wendi was walking broke into pieces. Wendi fell into the river and hit her head on a rock on the river floor and was swept away.

Wendi was drowning. Wendi couldn't breathe. Under water, the current was taking Wendi. Wendi was swept into seaweed. Wendi was taking two miles away from Ecruteak City. A woman down on the river bank was washing her son's pants. The woman was muscular and was wearing a little ripped up brown dress and had brown hair and light brown eyes. The woman noticed something pink in the water. Wendi was running out of breath. Then, The old woman swam over to Wendi. Wendi was now in the normal flowing part of the river. The woman freed Wendi's leg from where it was caught on. After that, The woman carried Wendi back to her which was small house a couple yard from the river bank.

The woman put Wendi into her son bed. The check Wendi head and realize that she had a fever and that she should rest. The woman family came home. All of a sudden Wendi woke up. She don't know where she is. She realized that the people are poor and tried to get out of bed claiming that she didn't need help from poor people. As soon as she stood up she start getting dizzy and nearly collapsed until the woman son caught her. The woman and her family convince her that she should rest. Wendi still angry agreed.

The her son offer to sleep on the floor so that Wendi could sleep in his bed. The woman put the old covers on Wendi. Wendi went to slept. Wendi started have a dream that she's in a beautiful meadow with three dancing Bellossom. All of a sudden, She see a bunch of pretty dresses. He attempts to go get them. But, she is then struck by a meteor. She soon snapped out of her sleep and sees Ralts on her chest and Totidile at her side. Wendi thanked them for watching her and then hears the woman and her husband cry about money. She decides to go help them but Ralts hits her with a light confusion attack and she fell back down into the bed. She realizes that her Pokémon were trying to get her to rest. She is touched by this and decided to rest for their sake.

A while later, the woman who names is Juliet decides to go find something to had for dinner. She walked into the forest where she had made a garden. She soon come across some of the fruit trees that she planted but they don't see any fruit. Not far away, Some two thieves used a vacuum to strip the trees of their fruit and had a plan to sell them. The woman saw them and confronts them about it. The woman call for her pokémon friend a wild Aipom and two Butterfrees. They then use the same vacuum to catch Aipom. A battle then ensues. One of the thief who had brown eyes and was in all black clothes sends out a Doniphan while the other thief who had hazy eyes and the same all black clothing on sends out Unsaring. Juliet told one of the wild Butterfree to use an Aerial Ace attack on them. She then told the other Butterfree to use a shadow ball which released Aipom from the case. Juliet then commanded Aipom to use Thunderbolt and the thieves to run away. Afterwards, Juliet decides to use the fruit they picked.

Back at the house, Wendi had yet another dream. This time she's in a mall with her best friend. She saw the same dress from her first dream. As she ran to them, she fell through the floor of the mall. Juilet enter the room and saw Wendi fall out of bed. Juliet wondered about Wendi's strange behavior as she gets back into bed. Juliet hands over a plate of fruit salad for Wendi to eat. In the morning the next day Wendi wake up and notice a delicious aroma in the air. It's Juliet's cooking. Wendi tell her that the homemade oatmeal is delicious. Wendi told Juliet that she feels way better and she that is going to headed to Ecruteak city. Wendi go out to the river bank and call her dad and tell what happen and then she write a check so that the family can get a bigger house. She also realize that you cant judge someone without know them.


	6. Wendi's First Gym Battle

A/N I'm deeply sorry for not posting any chapters recently It is due to the fact i move to a new house and i dont have any internet there yet the only reason i can post now is because i'm at my grandma's house well anyway i hope you like this chapter i already created the next one.

Wendi's Pokemon Totodile Water Gun Ice Beam Bite Leer

Ralts Confusion Magical Leaf Double Team Teleport

Scyther Fury Cutter Wing Attack Agility Slash

* * *

><p>I had been through a lot just to get here. I had to help an ill Ralts, I was in the national park bug type contest and won myself a Scyther and a sunstone, I also was injured myself and was saved thanks to really kind people.<p>

It all made me a better trainer and person too. I had finally made to Ecruteak city. This place is the place I needed to come to get my first badge. I love thinking about how cute badges were and how amazing the trainer were who got in the Silver Conference. I was heading to the pokémon center first then I was going to head to the pokémon gym to battle.

"Toto Totodile," Totodile said and pointed toward north. "Why are you point there for Totodile," I asked confused. "Your Totodile seem to be pointing the old bell tower," An old woman who was walking by said. "Your Totodile she might be tell you something you probably check out that place out with your Totodile," The lady said.

"Is it safe there I heard the old bell tower burned down more than hundred years ago," I asked. "They still allow people to visit there as long as you're respectable," the lady said.

"I will be sure to do that but I have to challenges the gym," I said. "The Ecruteak gym I know that place well be careful that gym leader is no pushover he got trained by a very strong trainer," the old woman said.

"Anyway good luck and have a good day," the old woman said. "You have a good day too," I said. I headed to the pokémon center finally got there. "Nurse Joy can you please heal my pokémon for me," I asked. "Oh sure I can do that for ya," the old nurse joy said.

It was not uncommon for many old people to be Ecruteak city it was a historical city after all. While nurse joy was healing my pokémon I decide to go to the trainer lounge. There a group of people talk in a corner about the gym. I went over to them.

"Hey are you guys talking about the Ecruteak city gym," I asked. "Yeah," one of the people said. "I'm not from around here do you guys know what type of pokémon he uses," I asked.

"He uses ghost types so if you are battling him you should probably uses a Psychic or ghost against him and not a Normal, Bug, Fighting, and Poison type," the trainer said. "Wow thanks for the tips," I said. "Welcome," I went back out and got my nurse joy after they were done healing and then head out with my Totodile after I let her out of the pokeball.

"To the gym battle here we go I will win my first badge too," I sung and said at the same time. When I got to the gym I was a little surprised it was just a small building. I wouldn't have thought it was a real gym if my pokegear told it was. I knocked on the door.

"Hello I'm here to challenge the city gym leader please," I said nervously. "Welcome Come in," A male voice said. I open the door. A blond teenage boy a little older than me was standing there.

"Wait a little second you are the gym leader I thought Whitney was the only teenage gym leader," I said. "Not true at all they are pretty of different gym leaders across the world young, old, fat, and small," He said.

"I'm one of many my name is Morty and I'm the gym leader of this gym," Morty said. "So can we battle so I can try and win my first gym badge please," I said. "Ok the rule for this match is a two on two battle the challenger will be able to switch while the gym leader is not," the referee said I didn't notice that there was another person beside Morty and me in the gym.

I got pretty scared which is kind of ironic since I was in the ghost type gym. "My first pokémon will be my Gastly," Morty said. "Ok now here we go I choose my dear Ralts," I said and kissed then throw my pokeball.

"Ok Ralts uses double team and then uses confusion," I said. Ralts multiplied around Gastly. "Ok Gastly uses mean look," Morty said and Gastly eyes glowed a light purple. Ralts lifted up it hand and gastly became surround in light blue aura and then was slam to the ground. "Yay you did Ralts," I said happily. Ralts clones disappeared.

"It not over yet Gastly uses your Hypnosis attack," Morty said and the waves launched at Ralts. "Ralts get out the way of that Hypnosis uses confusion and magic leaf," I said. "Gastly dodge it," Morty said. Gastly was to slow and was caught by confusion and was slam to the ground again.

"Gastly can you go on," Morty asked. Gastly told him yes. "Alright Gastly uses a Lick," Morty said. Gastly appeared beside Ralts and licked her. Ralts got a nasty look on its face. "Is that really a pokémon move because that is really nasty now my Ralts have Gastly saliva on it," I said and then saw Gastly getting hit with magic leaf.

Gastly fell to the ground and looked knocked out. "Gastly is unable to battle the winner is Ralts," the referee said. "Ok I went easy on you now I won't Go Haunter," Morty said. "Ok Ralts let take down this one too," I said.

"Mean look and then uses hypnosis Haunter," Morty said. Haunter disappeared into thin air and then reappeared by Ralts and covered it in dark aura. Ralts was sleeping. I decide would try and wake up Ralts and not switch out.

"Haunter uses dream eater," Morty said and Haunter launched it ghostly hands at Ralts and went through Ralts. Ralts look like Gastly had it was knocked out.

"You did great Ralts," I said and recalled it to it pokeball. "Ok Totodile it is your time to shine," I said and Totodile ran onto the battlefield. "Totodile uses water gun on Haunter," I said. Haunter just disappeared. "I'm not dumb Totodile launch water gun into the air," I said and water fell all over the battlefield and an outline of Haunter appeared.

"I can't believe that worked. "Use ice beam full power," I said and Totodile launched at Haunter and froze it solid. It was knocked out. "Haunter is unable to battle Totodile is the winner that means the Victor is Wendi of Goldenrod city." The referee said. "That means I got my first badge yay I did it," I said and jump up and down.

Morty walked over to me. "I please to give you the fog badge with pleasure you are going to go far in the pokémon league," Morty said. "Wow thanks a lot Morty," I said. He handed me the fog out of a box. "Look Totodile we got the fog badge," I said and Totodile jump up and hugged me. I put the fog badge in my badge case.


End file.
